russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Syrena' Makes a Splash on Primetime TV this Monday
March 4, 2016 In its continuing efforts to beef up its primetime viewership, fresh from the success of the first ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13, which is celebrating its 56th anniversary this year, continues to gamble the fantaserye genre and makes the biggest splash in primetime this summer by premiering another mermaid fantasy drama with a heart-warming pilot for mermaid in the sea in the much-anticipated fantaserye, Syrena, the newest mermaid drama on featuring the hottest primetime teen star Sofia Andres in her first leading role, a title role and the first mermaid role of her career, will premiere this Monday (March 7). Sofia Andres as Syrena The much-awaited fantasy tale will follow the story of a young mermaid, Syrena (Alyanna Angeles) was born as 7-year-old, as the Princess of Oceanatic, an underwater kingdom. She discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Ruled by her mother Queen Calissa (Kat Alano) who meets the pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Xyriel Manabat). In the land, Syrena was being her into a human with Bryan (Tom Taus), a foster father who prevent the fisher and approached by Mandy (Beauty Gonzalez) revealed that looks for Syrena, she mentioned with Linda (Antoinette Taus) and his dad Alvin (Onemig Bondoc). In the meantime, Syrena will jumped into the sea, however, Syrena (Sofia) turned at 17 as she discovered under the sea as Syrena used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceanatic while Syrena met up with her mother Queen Calissa, and also Fishy. She revealed the sea of the sea lion Seal (voiced by Miguel Vergara) that contact between merpeople and is forbidden. She meets Fishy's mermaid friends Kayla (Bianca Casado) and Xylie (Ayla Mendero). In the land, Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), a popular boy who lying down in the sand while Syrena learns of her love for Rico. Completing the cast of Syrena are Bianca King as the evil mermaid Vica, Mika Dela Cruz, the Lumen twins Charice and Charlotte Hermoso, Kurt Perez, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Luis Gabriel Moreno and Kym Vergara. Also part of Syrena are Bianca Casado, Ayla Mendero, Piero Vergara, Erin Ocampo, Karla Aguas and Devon Seron, the mermaid girls of Milkcah Nacion, Brenna Garcia and Alexandra Quimbao, the animated voices of Xyriel Manabat as Fishy, Miguel Vergara as Seal, Teejay Marquez as Xylie's Pet Fish, Carlos Agassi as Reba, Hiyasmin Neri as Dreamfishy and Jaypee de Guzman as Puffarazzi, as well as Paolo Ballesteros as the voice of Stargazers, a tough electrical fish villain and Chynna Ortaleza as Ekalda. It is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo. As part of the network celebrating 56 year of IBC, Syrena is the second mermaid fantaserye offering of IBC-13, when the TV station ushered in the phenomenal era of the fantaserye craze among young viewers in the very first and phenomenal hit fantasy series Janella in Wonderland aired in 2014. Syrena premiere this Monday, March 7, at 7:45pm after Express Balita on IBC-13's Primetime Ang Dating. For more information about Syrena visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/SyrenaOfficial and Twitter.com/SyrenaOfficial.